1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift control device for changing speed transmission for a bicycle and, in particular, to an easily operable shift control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common that bicycle shift control devices are installed on handlebars of bicycles. The shift control device has a lever for a user to change speed transmission of the bicycle, and the user generally uses his/her thumb to operate the lever. However, the control device is not an ergonomic design, because the user has to apply a relatively substantial force to execute the speed transmission. Furthermore, if the shift control device is not operated with sufficient force, it often happens that the change in speed transmission is not successful.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.